


(You’re a) Revolution (Español)

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter en Español [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (MUCHAS sonrisas), (de hecho aún no sé si podré traducir esas referencias al español... xD), Angst Ligero, Canciones de Bon Jovi, Canciones de Bryan Adams, Christmas Fluff, Final Feliz, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry está enamorado de Draco hasta extremos exagerados, Harry tiene una tienda, M/M, Masturbación, Menciones de trauma y recuperación, Pero no pasa nada, Pining Harry Potter, Propósitos de año nuevo, Referencias a canciones de Disney, Trenzas francesas, Y también tiene el pelo largo, fluff navideño, porque Draco está igual, smut romántico, sonrisas, ¿Epílogo? ¿Qué epílogo?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: —¿Vol…volveré a verte por aquí?Malfoy se ríe con un resoplido.—Ten cuidado, Potter —murmura, casi para sí, mientras sus dedos rozan el pomo de la puerta—. Cualquiera diría que te agrada mi presencia.Ocho años después del fin de la Guerra, Draco Malfoy se refugia en la tienda de Harry durante una tormenta. No tiene su varita, ni tampoco una historia que contar, y no da señales de haber vivido en el país desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Durante su primer encuentro, Harry le promete a Malfoy —y es como si repitiera un viejo mantra— que tarde o temprano averiguará todos sus secretos.Y al final lo consigue. Lo consigue, solo que... lo que descubre no le satisface tanto como esperaba.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter en Español [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190392
Kudos: 12





	1. You’re a Revelation (Eres una revelación)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(You’re a) Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696967) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> Esta es una traducción de mi propio fic, (You're a) Revolution, escrito para el Owlpost Fest de 2019. Todavía estoy en proceso de traducción, así que si quieres leer más, ¡no dudes en hacérmelo saber! Muchas gracias a LivingThroughSerendipities y Ununquadius por ayudarme a minimizar los errores de traducción 💕
> 
> Este fic está clasificado como "Mature", pero eso solo se aplica al epílogo. Los capítulos 1-5, que se pueden leer como una historia completa, son **Teen and Up**. Además, en este fic se menciona la **muerte de un personaje secundario**. Podéis ir a las notas al final del fic ("end notes") para saber de quién se trata.
> 
> El título del fic, así como de los capítulos, los he sacado de la canción "Revelation", de Troye Sivan.

—Qué, ¿te has quedado a gusto?

Agitando la cola, Princesa deja a un lado el gorro que acaba de hacer jirones y se dirige a su cuenco de agua.

Harry sacude la cabeza y se recuesta en su silla, descansando un pie en el mostrador. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y observa las gotas de lluvia que tamborilean contra el techo hechizado. Está empezando a llover con fuerza; el día se está ensombreciendo, y el olor a tormenta parece aferrarse al aire incluso en la calidez de su tienda. Harry suspira, siguiendo con la mirada el trayecto de las gotas que resbalan por el techo y desaparecen tras el borde de su hechizo. Deja que su cuerpo se relaje con el sonido de la lluvia; con la forma en la que las gotas se agrupan y se empujan unas a otras en su descenso. Lo ha echado de menos.

La lluvia se vuelve más intensa, más sonora, y Harry se hunde más en su silla y cierra los ojos por un momento. Sonríe.

Está en casa.

Y entonces la puerta se abre y cierra con un golpe, y una ráfaga de viento lo golpea en la cara justo cuando oye un:

— _Mierda_.

Harry se endereza en la silla, su corazón acelerando, y al cabo de un momento se pone de pie al tiempo que la figura empapada se da la vuelta y revela nada menos que a Draco Malfoy, quien murmura una queja mientras se destapa la cabeza y se deja caer contra la puerta cerrada, pasándose los dedos por sus empapados mechones rubios. 

Sus miradas se encuentran, y la mano de Malfoy se detiene. Sus ojos vuelan de Harry a los estantes de la tienda, después al techo; a Princesa, que se está acercando a él para olisquear sus zapatos y pedirle caricias como lo hace con todos los clientes: levantándose sobre sus patas traseras y rascando su muslo con delicadeza. Draco vuelve a mirar a Harry. Primero su pelo, recogido de cualquier manera en un moño; después su ropa, su cara. Su mano, que está aferrándose al mostrador de madera. 

Harry está demasiado ocupado sintiéndose extrañamente consciente de sí mismo, extrañamente nervioso, como para leer las expresiones que cruzan el rostro de Malfoy. Y entonces Malfoy se da la vuelta y, sacudiendo la cabeza, se aferra al pomo de la puerta.

La tienda se ilumina por un momento cuando un rayo atraviesa el cielo, y el trueno que lo sigue ruge tan solo un instante después. Malfoy parece titubear.

—Yo que tú me cubriría con un hechizo antes de salir —dice Harry con el corazón en un puño. No sabe muy bien por qué se siente sin aliento… por qué siente _tanto_. Al fin y al cabo, lleva años sin ver a Malfoy. Sin oír nada de él. 

Pero lo cierto es que no lleva tanto tiempo sin preguntarse por Malfoy. Sin imaginarse cómo sería volver a verle.

—Ya —dice Malfoy, arrastrando la palabra, mientras se da la vuelta despacio. Una sonrisa amarga, casi dolorosa, se apodera de sus facciones afiladas, y a Harry le hormiguean las yemas de los dedos ante el sonido de su voz—. Esa no es una opción, así que…

—¿Así que?

—Así que, Potter, tal vez deberías dejar de mirarme como un tonto y ofrecerme una bebida caliente y un asiento cómodo delante de tu chimenea para que no me muera de hipotermia en esta…esta… —Hace un gesto con los brazos, señalando toda la tienda— agresión cacofónica a la vista.

—C-claro, claro. Voy —dice Harry, perplejo—. O también podrías… no sé, usar un encantamiento de aire calien…

—¡Aparta esa cosa! —Malfoy se tambalea hacia atrás, su mirada clavada en la punta de la varita de Harry. Harry levanta las manos en son de paz, desconcertado, y después apunta la varita hacia el suelo delante de la chimenea y conjura un cojín. Observa a Malfoy mientras éste contempla a Harry con precaución, y después, con elegancia, deja caer su figura empapada ante la chimenea, extendiendo su túnica sobre sus piernas y acercando sus manos a las llamas.

El fuego hace crujir la madera, la lluvia aporrea el techo y corre en ríos por la calle, y los pensamientos de Harry parecen seguir el ritmo inestable de los sonidos que lo rodean cuando se pregunta qué decir ahora, qué hacer. Volver a su silla sería demasiado raro, pero no es como si pudiera simplemente quedarse de pie ahí hasta… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse Malfoy? Hablar le parece absurdo, pero el silencio que se está expandiendo entre ellos está haciendo que le dé vueltas la cabeza, y enseguida empieza a sentirse como no se ha sentido en años: irritado, anhelante. Nervioso. Puede sentir esa necesidad imperiosa de saberlo todo sobre Malfoy, de descubrirlo todo, hormigueando bajo su piel, y esa presión en su pecho ante la idea de no saber en qué está pensando Malfoy. Es como si nunca hubiera desaparecido; como si esa ansia desenfrenada de descifrar a Draco Malfoy hubiera estado latente dentro de él todos estos años, esperando a que Malfoy volviera a aparecer en su vida para ponerla patas arriba.

Malfoy lo saca de sus pensamientos cuando dice: 

—¿Tienes algo de beber o no?

—¿Algo…? Oh. —Harry se maldice por haberse olvidado—. Claro. ¿Café o té?

—Té, por favor. Con una cucharada y media de azúcar. 

Mientras Harry calienta el agua en su hervidor de viaje, agitando despacio su varita para calentar el fondo a la velocidad adecuada, Malfoy levanta la cabeza de forma casi tímida y le echa un vistazo a las máscaras venecianas guardadas en uno de los estantes más altos. Aunque está casi de espaldas a Harry, debe de sentir su mirada, porque vuelve a bajar la vista.

Pero entonces Princesa se recuesta a su lado, rodando sobre su espalda, y pronto la mirada de Malfoy vuelve a despegarse de las llamas. Parece reticente, como si fuera demasiado orgulloso como para admitir, incluso para sí mismo, que tiene curiosidad. Primero mira a Princesa con sospecha, y después, descansando sus dedos sobre el pelo del pecho de la perrita, levanta la vista hacia las hileras de cachivaches que llenan la tienda desde el suelo hasta el techo. Harry observa, divertido, cómo la expresión de Malfoy se retuerce más y más cuanto más se acerca su mirada a los estantes en el lado opuesto al de la chimenea. 

Cuando ve el Wolpertinger bávaro expuesto al lado de la puerta de la tienda, parece incapaz de contener su reacción.

—Potter, ¿qué… qué se supone que es todo esto?

Harry sirve el agua en una de sus tazas —la azul que compró en Bratislava en 2001— y sumerge en ella el infusor, dejando que las hierbas mezcladas tiñan el agua. 

—Ahora esta es mi vida. —Saca una cuchara y el cuenco del azúcar de debajo del mostrador y se los pasa a Malfoy—. No voy a echarte una cucharada y media de azúcar. Hazlo tú —dice cuando Malfoy hace una mueca. Le pasa la taza a Malfoy, y después se sienta en el suelo a su lado antes de poder decidir que es una mala idea—. ¿Qué me dices de la tuya?

—¿Hmm?

—Tu vida —dice Harry—. Lo que yo hago ahora es viajar, conocer gente, visitar lugares nuevos… y después volver a casa en invierno y vender todos los objetos que he ido coleccionando a lo largo de los años, junto con sus historias, a quienquiera que pueda confiárselas. —Harry sabe que su entusiasmo es tan obvio que se puede palpar, pero no es capaz de sentirse incómodo al respecto—. ¿Y tú? Llevo años sin saber nada de ti. 

Malfoy lo mira de reojo y se lleva la taza a los labios para soplar los bucles de vapor que ascienden lentamente desde ella. La pregunta de Harry tiene una respuesta, puede verlo en los ojos de Malfoy. Pero Malfoy no se la va a dar tan fácilmente.

La emoción de saber que va a tener que ganársela deja a Harry sin aliento.

—Llevas años viajando por el mundo — dice Malfoy, indignado—, ¿y todavía no has aprendido a vestirte como es debido? 

Harry se ríe. Es tan solo una risita pequeña, disimulada, pero hace que algo en su interior despierte, como una calidez que no consigue ubicar.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? Es cómoda, como toda la ropa de viaje.

—Oh, claro. Y supongo que ese también es el motivo de que tu pelo sea tan… —Una sonrisa tira de la comisura de los labios de Malfoy, y su mirada sube hacia el moño de Harry—. ¿Indecente? Para que puedas viajar más cómodo.

—Bueno, no puedo ir dejando un rastro de chicos y chicas enamorados de mí allá donde vaya, ¿no? Sería injusto, sabiendo que voy a tener que marcharme tarde o temprano.

—Claro, claro. Eres tan caritativo que solo quieres evitar que esas pobres almas se enamoren de tu carisma efervescente y tu belleza cegadora.

—Y de mi cámara de Gringotts —añade Harry.

—Y de tu cámara de Gringotts.

Mientras Malfoy le da un sorbo vacilante a su té y Harry intenta hacerse a la idea de que está teniendo una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy, otro rayo atraviesa el cielo. El sonido del trueno que lo sigue es eclipsado por el de la lluvia incesante, y Harry se siente arropado. Las tormentas siempre hacen que todo se mueva más despacio, que todo parezca más sencillo. Siempre consiguen reconfortarlo.

La cara de Malfoy parece reflejar completamente lo contrario.

—Supongo que no vas a decirme por qué no podías usar un hechizo y marcharte, ¿no? —Harry espera unos segundos, pero Malfoy no le contesta—. Pienso sonsacarte la respuesta, espero que lo sepas.

—No me digas. —Malfoy trata de sonar irritado, pero a Harry no se le escapa la forma en la que la comisura de sus labios se levanta en una sonrisa bonita que Malfoy oculta tomando otro trago de su té—. Tienes mucho interés en mi vida personal, ¿no crees?

—¿Te sorprende? —bromea Harry, y le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que, tal vez, reencontrarse con un viejo enemigo no debería ser tan parecido a reencontrarse con un viejo… amigo. Los amigos bromean; los enemigos se pelean. Pero lo cierto es que el odio, el dolor, el desdén… son sentimientos que estos días Harry reserva para las cosas que le parecen injustas. Son sentimientos que antes buscaba, pero que ahora intenta evitar.

Lo que busca ahora es sentirse libre. Vivir aventuras, sentir la emoción de la vida correr por sus venas. Conocer nuevas historias, a nuevas personas, y atesorar momentos y todo aquello que pueda traerse consigo al volver a casa con la llegada del invierno; al volver a ver a los Weasley, a sus mejores amigos. Al volver a su pequeña tienda, al idioma, la comida, y todas las demás peculiaridades de Londres que jamás pensó que podría llegar a apreciar cuando era un niño, ya que nunca antes había podido conocerlas o echarlas de menos.

Le lleva un momento darse cuenta de que Malfoy no ha contestado. De que está de perfil a Harry y tiene la mirada sumergida en su té, y de que las últimas nubes de vapor que emanan de la taza, apenas visibles, se están entrelazando con las pestañas rubias de Malfoy; entre los mechones de su flequillo ondulado y despeinado por la lluvia pese a sus intentos de arreglarlo con los dedos.

En ese momento, a Harry, Malfoy le parece… acogedor.

—Pues para que lo sepas —dice Harry, y su corazón da un saltito de emoción cuando Malfoy le mira de reojo sin levantar la cabeza—, tú puedes preguntarme lo que quieras sobre mi vida.

Los ojos de Malfoy se llenan de pequeños surcos cuando sonríe. Cuando se ríe con un resoplido, como si le pareciera absurda la sugerencia de que le importa la vida de Harry.

—Sí que tengo una pregunta —admite un momento después, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor—. ¿Qué demonios, Potter?

—¿Por? —se ríe Harry—. ¡No soy tan raro!

—El marco de tus gafas es un alambre de oro retorcido. Tus tazas son onduladas. Y llevas puesto un… un poncho de patchwork _amarillo y violeta_. —Lo dice como consternado—. Cuando me imaginaba cómo sería tu vida cuando creciéramos, pensaba que… no sé, que te apuntarías al entrenamiento de Aurores, tirarías la toalla al cabo de un año, y te convertirías en Buscador profesional para algún equipo de Quidditch y serías el ganador constante del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora según _Corazón de bruja_. Solo porque eres… bueno, tú. —Malfoy tarda un segundo de más en añadir eso último, como si fuera una ocurrencia de último momento.

—Conque pensabas en mi futuro cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. —Princesa se acurruca a su lado, y Harry le acaricia las orejas—. Interesante.

—¡Lo dices como si tú no hicieras lo mismo!

—Sí que lo hacía —admite Harry—. Creía que te convertirías en un trabajador malvado del Ministerio, como tu padre.

Malfoy hace una mueca.

—Eso era lo que él esperaba de mí, aunque a él no le fue precisamente bien. —Malfoy le da un sorbo a su té—. Pero lo que yo quería era ser jugador profesional de Quidditch. Supongo que creía que ser famoso me haría feliz.

—A ver si me ha quedado claro… querías ser jugador de Quidditch, ¿y también me imaginabas a mí siéndolo? ¿Qué éramos en tu imaginación? ¿Compañeros de equipo o Buscadores de equipos diferentes?

—No pensaba en _eso_ —espeta Malfoy, poniéndose un poco rojo. 

—Me imagino a un Draco pequeñito y adorable fantaseando con competir contra su némesis el resto de su vida —lo vacila Harry.

—Se acabó. —Malfoy deja la taza vacía en el suelo—. Me marcho. 

Como queriendo recordarle el motivo por el que se ha pasado la tarde en la tienda, un trueno retumba en las paredes, y la lluvia golpea las ventanas al ritmo de las ráfagas de viento. Malfoy pone mala cara y sus hombros se hunden mientras posa la mano en el pelo de la perrita enroscada entre ellos.

—Te odio, espero que lo sepas.

Harry se ríe por lo bajo.

—Y yo a ti, Malfoy —contesta—. Y yo a ti. 

***

Para cuando la tormenta empieza a amainar, Harry le está contando a Malfoy la historia de cómo, en efecto, dejó el entrenamiento de Aurores —¡después de ocho semanas, y no de un año!— mientras acaricia a Princesa.

Cuando la adoptó en el refugio, Harry no se imaginaba lo mucho que acabaría dependiendo de la suavidad de su pelaje marrón, ni cuánto le ayudaría a calmarse el acariciar sus mechones, justo lo bastante largos como para peinarlos con los dedos. Pero es que es tan suave, sobre todo cuando acaba de peinarla, que acariciarla es casi tan relajante como jugar con sus orejas negras y puntiagudas, lo que a Princesa le encanta incluso mientras duerme.

Ahora, Harry agradece que la perrita haya decidido echarse una siesta contra su rodilla, porque puede sentir los nervios acumulándose en su pecho, sus dedos temblando a medida que le habla a Malfoy.

Harry concluye su historia con un suspiro, y se muerde el labio mientras espera a que Malfoy le haga otra pregunta o le cuente algo. Pero Malfoy se estira, y después estira su túnica. Se pone de pie, y, de pronto, Harry también se está levantando, las palmas de sus manos húmedas de sudor. 

—Creo que es hora de que me… —empieza Malfoy al tiempo que Harry dice:

—Todavía faltan un par de horas para que cierre, si quieres...

Los dos se quedan callados. Están ocupando el espacio de una forma que parece casi forzada, y Harry se maldice por haber decidido que tendría una tienda pequeña para que fuera cálida y familiar. Nervioso, Harry sigue a Malfoy con la mirada mientras este se prepara para marcharse. Y cuando Malfoy se dirige hacia la puerta, no puede evitar soltar: 

—¿Vol…volveré a verte por aquí?

Malfoy se ríe con un resoplido.

—Ten cuidado, Potter —murmura, casi para sí, mientras sus dedos rozan el pomo de la puerta—. Cualquiera diría que te agrada mi presencia.

—Todavía tengo que averiguar qué es de tu vida, ¿recuerdas? —dice Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y rezando por que Malfoy se trague su fingida indiferencia.

Lanzándole una última mirada a Princesa, Malfoy suspira.

—Buena suerte con eso —dice. Su mirada se detiene en Harry una última vez mientras abre la puerta, y un momento después, Harry está solo.


	2. Won't You Liberate Me Now? (¿Me liberarás ahora?)

Los últimos días de noviembre se están desvaneciendo —los días volviéndose aún más cortos, las noches titilando con timidez con las primeras decoraciones de Navidad— cuando Malfoy vuelve a visitar la tienda.

Harry está charlando con una pareja que acaba de comprarle uno de los diarios hechos a mano que compró en Venecia el verano de 2002, que al parecer quieren convertir en un álbum de recortes de su primer año juntos, y, al ver a Malfoy cerrando la puerta tras de sí, siente como si una tenue luz hubiera iluminado su tienda. Harry acompaña a la pareja a la puerta, les promete que les traerá otro diario del lugar al que viaje el año que viene, y después se acerca a Malfoy, que se ha puesto a inspeccionar el estante en el que Harry guarda todos los libros que ha leído y disfrutado durante sus viajes.

—Esta vez estás seco —dice Harry.

—Una gran observación. —Malfoy no se gira para mirarle.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—No tu perro, desde luego —se queja Malfoy, dando un traspiés cuando se da cuenta de que Princesa le está olisqueando los zapatos—. En serio, ¿es que no lo has entrenado?

Acuclillándose para acariciar a Princesa, Harry le lanza a Malfoy una sonrisa burlona. 

—Tiene gracia… creo recordar que no te quejaste mientras la acariciabas el otro día. Tú siempre te portas muy bien, ¿a que sí, Princesa? —Le revuelve las orejas a la perrita, murmurando con devoción—. Te portas muy bien y no necesitas ningún entrenamiento, porque es todo amor, mimos y besitos.

Como intentando darle la razón, Princesa le da un lametón en la cara, agitando la cola.

—Mira que eres asqueroso —dice Malfoy, horrorizado. 

Harry se ríe y coge en brazos a Princesa, haciéndole carantoñas y hablándole con un tono de voz absurdo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Que también quieres que Malfoy te dé mimos? Lo siento, bonita, no es culpa tuya que Malfoy sea un capullo sin corazón. Tú eres la chica más adorable del mundo, lo que pasa es que no puede verlo. ¡Sí, sí que lo eres!

Princesa, ajena a la cada vez más intensa mueca en la cara de Malfoy, agita la cola más rápido, dando saltitos en los brazos de Harry y lamiéndole las mejillas mientras él suelta una risita.

—Oh, por el amor de… —Malfoy acerca la mano, vacilante, y le acaricia las orejas a Princesa un momento antes de apartarse a toda prisa—. Ya está, ¿satisfecho?

—Ella sí. —Harry deja en el suelo a Princesa, que se recuesta sobre sus pies—. Y yo también, aunque estaría todavía más satisfecho si me dijeras qué te trae por aquí esta vez —dice, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa—. No es que me esté quejando, claro. Me encanta tenerte por aquí.

Harry siempre se ha sentido orgulloso de ser una persona tajante, pero le ha llevado tiempo y esfuerzo llegar a ser sincero. A los dieciocho años, estando agotado, recién salido de una guerra y siendo constantemente elogiado y admirado por el mundo que lo rodeaba, Harry había decidido que estaba harto de tener que cuestionar las intenciones de todos a su alrededor; de tener que complacer a cada desconocido que se echaba a llorar mientras le estrechaba la mano por la calle, a cada periodista que quisiera publicar el mejor titular de la semana. Había aprendido, por la fuerza, que ser un libro abierto era la mejor manera de protegerse a sí mismo de todo y todos. Que ser excéntrico y directo era la mejor manera de evitar a las personas que no le entendían y de captar la atención de los que entraban en su vida para quedarse.

Ahora, la mayor parte de la gente no entiende sus palabras, su aspecto ni su tienda, y a pesar de que le ha llevado un tiempo, Harry ha aprendido a amar esa parte de su vida.

Pero se está muriendo por saber si Malfoy será de los que se queden, o si saldrá corriendo.

Está claro que no lo va a descubrir de la noche a la mañana. Por el momento, Malfoy arquea una ceja, una sonrisa pilla dibujándose en su expresión, y dice:

—Pensaba que te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado, Potter.

—¿Y creíste que iba a hacerte caso? —Harry se lleva la mano al pecho y se aferra a su jersey, como si se sintiera profundamente traicionado—. Au.

Draco resopla. Mira a su alrededor, su mirada posándose en el estante de los libros.

—Esto es una tienda, ¿no? He venido a comprar algo, por supuesto.

—Pues adelante.

Veinte minutos, varias historias sobre el viaje a Venecia de Harry y una taza de té más tarde, Draco está volviendo a ponerse la gruesa capa que se sacó tras unos minutos de conversación de manera reacia, como si no quisiera que Harry se diera cuenta de que quería quedarse a pasar el rato. Ahora, sujetando _Tokio Blues_ de Haruki Murakami mientras se abrocha los botones de la capa con movimientos lentos y pesados, Draco parece no querer marcharse nunca, incluso aunque le esté diciendo a Harry que tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer para quedarse. 

— …y no sé cuándo tendré tiempo para leerlo, o si llegaré a leérmelo siquiera. Al fin y al cabo, uno nunca puede fiarse del gusto literario de un Gryffindor. O del gusto de un Gryffindor, a secas, a no ser que se trate de sus originales formas de ponerse en peligro de muerte...

Mientras habla, a Draco se le escapa una miradilla rápida, pero no por ello menos anhelante, hacia la chimenea. Harry, que está medio sentado en el mostrador y medio-intentando tapar su sonrisa con su taza de té, asiente con solemnidad, observando como Draco va desapareciendo bajo su abrigo, bufanda y gorro. 

—Y, claro, soy un hombre ocupado. Así que no esperes que me presente por aquí en el futuro próximo —sigue diciendo Draco mientras se dirige a la puerta. 

—Ajá. 

***

Tres días más tarde, Malfoy vuelve a visitarlo. Harry no puede evitar dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal, que hace que Draco ponga mala cara mientras se saca el abrigo y lo deja en la silla de Harry, detrás del mostrador. 

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Harry, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de reírse.

—Da la casualidad de que he tenido una semana especialmente tranquila —dice Draco, levantando la barbilla. Suena como si hubiera practicado las palabras. 

—No me digas. 

—Además, el libro…

—Qué, ¿te gustó? 

—Era _adictivo_ —se queja Draco de pronto, dejándose caer con soltura delante de la chimenea—. ¡Adictivo! No perdía la noción del tiempo hasta tal extremo desde que tenía… no sé, doce años.

—¿En serio? —Harry se pone a preparar té—. ¿Ni siquiera en los últimos años? 

Malfoy no le contesta, y Harry no sigue insistiendo. 

—Cuéntame —dice Harry mientras se sienta al lado de Malfoy en la alfombra, dos tazas en mano—, ¿qué parte fue la que más te gustó? 

***

El canto del reloj de cuco indicando que son las seis de la tarde pilla a Harry desprevenido. ¿Tantas horas llevan hablando? Harry chasquea la lengua con suavidad y apunta con su varita a la pequeña ventana rectangular que decora la puerta de la tienda. Las letras se desplazan hasta que la palabra _cerrado_ , escrita del revés, brilla desde fuera a través del cristal. 

—No tienes muchos clientes, ¿no? 

Malfoy está en lo cierto: llevan toda la tarde charlando y no ha entrado ni un alma. 

—Pues no —dice Harry, que por un momento había temido que Malfoy interpretase la interrupción del cuco como la señal de que tenía que marcharse—. Pero eso es justo lo que quiero, la verdad. El primer año que abrí la tienda me lo pasé rodeado de periodistas, fans y turistas a todas horas… era agotador. Por suerte, ahora todos creen que me falta un tornillo y suelen dejarme en paz; todos menos las personas que me entienden, claro. Y los pobres inocentes que entran en la tienda por casualidad y no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera. 

—¿Como yo, quieres decir? —Draco está sonriendo. La verdad es que los dos han estado sonriendo bastante toda la tarde—. ¿Y qué haces todo el día? ¿No te sientes solo estando aquí encerrado?

—Qué va. Me releo mis libros favoritos, hago dibujos, me pongo a cantar, le doy mimos a Princesa… traidora. —Harry, en broma, fulmina a la perrita con la mirada. Sus orejas se levantan con interés al oírle decir su nombre, pero no se mueve del regazo de Draco, donde se está echando una siesta—. Además, Ron me manda cartas todas las mañanas. Él tampoco se cree que no me sienta solo —se ríe. 

Una tenue sensación de melancolía aflora entonces en su pecho, y Harry tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por contener un suspiro. No es que le esté mintiendo a Draco; es cierto que le gusta pasar tiempo a solas, y solo tener que hablar con clientes cuya presencia en la tienda disfruta tanto como ellos. Es solo que…

Es solo, Harry piensa para sí, que, de vez en cuando, le gustaría poder compartir ese tiempo con alguien que le entienda.

—¿Qué tal les va a Weasley y Granger?

—Tienes curiosidad, ¿eh? —bromea Harry, sintiéndose aliviado por el cambio de tema—. Bueno, Ron sí terminó el entrenamiento de Aurores, no como yo. Ahora mismo está trabajando en un caso en Finlandia; no me ha dado detalles, al parecer es información confidencial. Hermione también trabaja en el Ministerio; en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Está decidida a ser la siguiente Ministra de Magia de aquí a 2010. Ah, y no sé si lo sabes, pero se casaron el año pasado.

—¡Lo sabía! Quiero decir, sabía que acabarían juntos. En serio, eran incluso más patéticos que tú y la chica Weasley cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

Harry se ríe con un resoplido.

—Pff. Lo de Ginny fue divertido mientras duró, pero nada más. Ella quería ver el mundo desde el cielo, con una Quaffle en la mano, ¿me entiendes? —Harry esboza una sonrisa socarrona—. Al menos ella sí que alcanzó ese sueño que tenías de adolescente sobre nosotros.

Draco pone mala cara, pero parece no poder resistir la tentación de devolverle la sonrisa a Harry. 

—¿Y todos los demás? ¿Longbottom, Lovegood?

Harry no le pregunta a Draco por qué no está al día con las vidas de los demás. Se lo cuenta todo: le repite las historias sobre Neville que Hagrid le ha contado en sus cartas; le narra las últimas aventuras de Luna en su búsqueda de criaturas mágicas desconocidas, imitando los mismos gestos amplios que la chica usó en su última llamada a través de la red Flu; le habla de todos los amigos con los que no ha perdido el contacto con el paso de los años. Cuando menciona que Pansy trabaja en San Mungo y Draco no le interrumpe, sino que baja la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, Harry aparta la mirada y sigue hablando mientras observa las ascuas que brillan con timidez en la chimenea, dándole a Draco un poco de privacidad mientras descubre qué ha sido de aquellos a los que en otra época llamó amigos.

Cuando Draco se está preparando para marcharse, Harry le ofrece otro libro; _1984_ , de George Orwell, que Draco recuerda haberse prometido que leería algún día cuando era pequeño. Y cuando Draco abre la puerta, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frío, Harry le pregunta si le gustaría quedar algún día fuera de la tienda.

—Podríamos ir al cine. —Se encoge de hombros—. O a Hyde Park, si te apetece más. Hace tiempo que no voy, y dicen que va a nevar la semana que viene.

Aunque no puede ver la boca de Draco bajo su gigante bufanda, Harry puede ver en sus ojos que está sonriendo. 

—Ya veremos.

—Vale. —Harry sonríe de vuelta—. Ya veremos.

***

De noviembre a febrero, Harry está en su hogar. Su hogar, que es Londres; que es toda la gente a la que considera su familia. 

Sin embargo, no vive en ningún sitio en particular. Puede que pase varias semanas en la Madriguera, pero siempre acaba pasando alguna noche en casa de Ron y Hermione, o de Fleur y Bill, o, cuando Teddy le invita a sus fiestas de pijamas, en casa de Andrómeda. Si Ginny está en Londres, a veces se queda unos días en su piso, escuchando las historias de sus últimos partidos y pasándose horas enteras dentro de su Pensadero porque Ginny no puede expresar con palabras lo épica que fue cierta jugada, lo electrizante que fue cierto momento. Alguna vez ha llegado a colarse en Hogwarts, guiñándole un ojo a McGonagall cuando ésta los pilla él y a Hagrid paseando al borde del Gran Lago, contándose sus últimas aventuras. 

Ese domingo por la mañana, Harry mete su ropa de cualquier manera en su mochila, le da a Molly un beso en la mejilla, y, tras robar una galleta de jengibre de la bandeja que acaba de salir del horno, se Aparece en el piso de Ginny.

Se la encuentra hundiendo una galleta en su chocolate caliente, aún en pijama y con el pelo recogido en un moño. Harry está a punto de comentar que ambos tienen el mismo peinado cuando Ginny levanta la vista y suelta una risilla.

—Vale, quiero detalles. 

—¿Eh? —Harry deja la mochila al lado de la mesa y se sienta enfrente de ella—. ¿Qué pasa? —insiste cuando la única respuesta de Ginny es una carcajada.

—Estás enamorado; se te nota en la cara.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunta Harry, su incredulidad mezclándose con una risa nerviosa.

Ginny arquea las cejas, comiéndose su galleta.

—Tienes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche —dice con la boca llena—, y tan llenos de adoración como cuando yo te escribí ese poema. ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco? Quiero saberlo todo. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Le has confesado ya tus sentimientos o estás haciéndote el tonto? ¿Tiene…?

—¡Eh, para el carro! Caray. Solo nos hemos visto como tres veces, ¿cómo voy a estar enamorado de él?

—¡Ah, pero existe un ‘él’! —Ginny apunta a Harry con la cuchara. 

—Pero… sí que me gusta —sigue diciendo Harry, mordiéndose el labio—. Mucho.

—¿Le conozco?

—Eh… sí. Es un mago. 

Ginny, una vez más, arquea las cejas.

—Estaba en mi curso en Hogwarts.

Las arquea todavía más alto. Harry suspira.

—Es… es Draco Malfoy.

Ginny lo mira boquiabierto.

—¡Harry James Potter! —dice despacio, su expresión de asombro convirtiéndose en una sonrisa—. Ya sabía que te gustaba ir a lo grande, ¡pero te has superado a ti mismo! —Le da un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, mirando hacia el infinito. Después vuelve a dejar la taza en la mesa y sacude la cabeza—. Dios mío, Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que oí hablar de él. Ha debido de cambiar bastante si ahora te gusta, ¿no? ¿Cómo es?

—No lo sé, si te soy sincero. —Esta vez es Harry quien sacude la cabeza—. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, sigue hablando con toda esa… —gesticula con los brazos— teatralidad propia de los Sangre Pura, y todo sobre él sigue siendo un misterio. Pero… Princesa le ha cogido cariño, y me hace sonreír.

Admitir eso en voz alta hace que se sienta acalorado, y la cara con la que Ginny lo está mirando le hace poner un mohín.

—¡No tiene gracia! —se queja Harry, avergonzado.

—No, no; no malinterpretes mi expresión facial. No es que me esté metiendo contigo. Es que nunca te había oído decir algo tan adorable. —Antes de que Harry pueda contestar, Ginny se inclina hacia delante, moviendo las cejas y sonriendo esa sonrisa traviesa que hace que le salga un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha—. Y dime, ¿cómo es que os habéis reencontrado?

***

La siguiente vez que Draco visita, se pone a llover. 

Hace más o menos media hora que Harry cerró la tienda, y están sentados cerca de la chimenea, con la espalda contra una estantería. El fuego está a punto de apagarse, y Draco y Harry están leyendo el segundo capítulo de _Robinson Crusoe_ . La cantidad de libros Muggle que Draco ni siquiera conoce es sobrecogedora, y hace que Harry se sienta un poquito mejor por no haber tenido la oportunidad de leer muchos de los clásicos de la literatura hasta hace unos años; todavía recuerda la cara que puso Hermione cuando admitió que nunca había leído _Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer_ , ni _Los cinco_ , ni _La historia interminable_.

Por eso, Harry no hace ningún comentario al darse cuenta de que Draco ni siquiera reconoce algunos de los títulos en su estantería. Se limita a sentarse al lado de Draco, esperando a que pase las páginas de _Robinson Crusoe_ y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando para apreciar el cautivador mapa diminutas arrugas y minúsculos movimientos que conforma la expresión facial de Draco cuando está absorto en la lectura. Se sorprende cuando Robinson habla de dinero Muggle y Draco no pide explicaciones; se emociona cuando el protagonista menciona España, apuntando a la página y contándole a Draco que es ahí donde pasó la mayor parte del año. Y se olvida por un momento de respirar cuando Draco levanta la vista del libro para mirarle y el reflejo de las últimas llamas del fuego baila en sus ojos grises.

Y entonces se pone a llover.

Pasan unos segundos y la llovizna se torna diluvio. Harry no le da demasiada importancia hasta que se fija en la expresión de Draco, que también ha cambiado en apenas un instante y se ha convertido en un mohín; en una mirada asesina dirigida al techo —a la lluvia que se desliza por fuera del encantamiento de Harry— mientras Draco reclina la cabeza contra la estantería como si se le hubiera arruinado el día.

Harry recuerda, entonces, el primer día que Draco entró en su tienda; recuerda que Draco no se marchó hasta que dejó de llover, y la cara de desagrado que puso cuando Harry le sugirió que usase un hechizo para protegerse de la tormenta.

—Puedo acompañarte a casa, si quieres —dice Harry, vacilante.

—¿Qué? No —contesta Draco demasiado rápido. Entonces se pone de pie, y Harry hace lo mismo, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a Princesa, que estaba usando su pierna como almohada.

—Venga, Draco. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te niegas a usar magia sobre ti mismo, y sé que tampoco me vas a dejar usar mi magia sobre ti, pero puedo conjurar un hechizo repelente a nuestro alrededor y...

—No digas estupideces —interrumpe Draco, que ya se está poniendo su abrigo y metiendo el libro de cualquier manera en el bolsillo—. Un poco de lluvia no va a matarme.

—Pues claro que no, pero eso no significa que tengas que empaparte si puedes evitarlo. —Harry también se está poniendo el abrigo mientras intenta desesperadamente encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Mira, no voy a hacerte preguntas. N-no voy a juzgarte. Y… no sé cómo de lejos está tu casa, pero a no ser que tengamos que caminar de aquí a la Mansión Malfoy, no me importa acompañarte. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, ya lo sabes. —Draco avanza a zancadas hasta la puerta sin contestar, y Harry le sigue de cerca—. No tienes que enfrentarte solo al mundo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Draco abre la puerta de un tirón y se queda mirando a las cortinas de lluvia que ya están formando riachuelos en la calle. Harry saca su varita y espera.

Tras un largo instante, Draco se da la vuelta y dice, entre dientes: 

—Está bien.

Harry los envuelve en un hechizo y cierra la puerta, prometiéndole a Princesa que volverá pronto a buscarla. 

Draco los guía a través de un desierto y resplandeciente Callejón Diagon, y Harry lo sigue en silencio, observando la forma en que las luces de navidad plateadas y azules que decoran los escaparates de las tiendas se reflejan en las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo de piedra; la forma en que las luces de las farolas parecen hundirse en los charcos, como si el suelo sobre el que caminan tuviera profundidad. Como si los charcos fueran portales hacia un mundo subterráneo hecho de luz.

La lluvia es una de las cosas que Harry más echa de menos cuando se marcha de Londres.

Harry y Draco llegan al muro que separa el Callejón Diagon del patio trasero del Caldero Chorreante. Tras un momento de indecisión, Draco rebusca en su bolsillo y saca una… ¿varita? Debe de ser una varita, porque Draco la usa para abrir la puerta en el muro, pero desde luego no es su varita, y además es más pequeña que cualquier otra varita que Harry haya visto; más sencilla, sin ningún diseño que la diferencie de un palo bien pulido.

Aunque se está muriendo por preguntar, Harry mantiene el silencio. Le había devuelto a Draco su varita después de la guerra, al enterarse de que los mortífagos estaban siendo sometidos a juicio. Bueno, en realidad se la había dado a Kingsley, quien, Harry recuerda, se había mostrado muy comprensivo cuando Harry se había sentido incapaz de testificar. «Ya has cargado con una responsabilidad demasiado grande, Harry,» había dicho, poniendo una mano en su hombro; Harry recuerda sentirse incapaz de mirar a los ojos al Ministro. «Ve a casa y descansa. Yo me encargo de todo.»

O Kingsley no se había “encargado” de darle a Draco su varita tal y como había prometido, o algo tenía que haber pasado. Quizá la lealtad de la varita no había cambiado desde que Harry la había ganado, y seguía siéndole fiel a él y no a Draco. O tal vez se había roto en un accidente, o se había perdido, o se la habían robado...

Sea cual sea el motivo de ausencia, Harry tiene un mal presentimiento al respecto. Pero también tiene la sensación de que preguntarle a Draco ahora mismo sería contraproducente, así que, por ahora, se guarda sus preguntas. 

Cuando atraviesa el muro, Draco no lo sigue.

—No tienes que llevarme hasta la puerta.

—No digas estupideces —dice Harry, repitiendo las palabras de Draco—, no vas a empaparte ahora solo para cruzar el patio tú solo. Anda, vamos. —Y, con eso, lleva a Draco hasta la puerta del bar y entra...

—¡TÚ!

El grito hace que todas las miradas se dirijan al hombre que se está acercando a ellos a zancadas, y, un momento después, a Draco y Harry. 

—¡Tres... minutos… tarde! ¡Tres! ¡Me has quitado tres minutos de mi vida que pasar con mi mujer y mi hijo porque te pensaste que estaría bien hacerme espe…! —El hombre, cuya frente gigantesca está llena de gotas de sudor, se detiene abruptamente en cuanto ve a Harry. O, más bien, la cicatriz en la frente de Harry—. ¡S-Señor Potter! ¡E-Es un placer conocerle! —Sacude con vehemencia la mano de Harry. Harry no la aparta, pero tampoco le devuelve el gesto. La forma en la que el hombre estaba gritando le ha recordado demasiado a su tío Vernon.

—Señor…

—Byrne, señor Potter. ¡Otis Byrne!

—Déjalo ya, Byrne —suelta Draco, que sigue detrás de Harry—. Te estás poniendo en evidencia.

—¡Que me estoy…! —El hombre se pone rojo, y agarra a Draco del brazo para hacerle entrar en el bar de un tirón—. ¡Ya verás cuando te…! —En lugar de terminar la frase, Byrne se dirige a Harry—. Siento mucho las molestias, señor Potter. ¿Le ha causado problemas Malfoy? Porque si es así… —Mira a Draco con asco y suelta un gruñido.

—¿Qué? —Harry da un paso hacia Draco—. ¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Suéltelo! —dice. Pero Byrne ya está hablando por encima de él.

—Bien, bien, me alegro. Del resto ya me encargo yo, entonces, señor Potter. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos bajo mejores circunstancias, pero, como podrá comprender, ahora tengo que ocuparme de esta escoria. ¡Buenas noches!

—¡Eh! ¡Draco, ¿pero qué…?!

Pero Draco no se gira para mirar a Harry mientras Byrne lo arrastra a través del bar y sube las escaleras que llevan a la posada. Harry los sigue, dando un par de pasos apresurados, pero se detiene al pie de las escaleras.

Tom, el tabernero que recibió a Harry en este mismo bar con lágrimas en los ojos hace quince años y que, en aquel entonces, permitió que todos sus clientes le estrecharan la mano, da ahora un grito seco, diciéndoles a todos los clientes no se metan en los asuntos de los demás. Después mira a Harry a los ojos y asiente a modo de saludo.

Lanzando una última mirada a las escaleras, Harry se acerca a la barra y se sienta en una de las banquetas, aceptando la cerveza de mantequilla que le ofrece el viejo hombre.

—Siento lo ocurrido —dice Tom, poniéndose a secar vasos con un trapo—. A veces, Byrne es un poco...

No termina la frase, y Harry niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué quiso decir con que Draco llegaba tres minutos tarde? ¿Y a dónde se lo ha llevado?

—Por tu tono, parece que te llevas bien con Malfoy.

Harry le lanza a Tom una mirada que, espera, transmita el hecho de que no está para respuestas vagas, y Tom suelta un resoplido, su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes rotos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —pregunta Tom.

—Nada, la verdad —dice Harry. _Draco me dejó muy claro que no quería que supiera nada,_ piensa en añadir. 

Tom suspira.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que terminó la guerra que el Ministerio ha prohibido a la prensa que hable sobre ello. Solo quieren que la gente olvide el pasado. Pero ¿acaso no es eso lo que queremos todos? ¿Olvidar?

 _Una cosa es seguir adelante,_ piensa Harry. _Y otra muy distinta es olvidar. Cuando la gente olvida es cuando repite sus errores._

Pero no interrumpe a Tom. Le da la sensación de que si deja que la conversación vaya en esa dirección, nunca conseguirá que Tom le cuente lo que sabe.

—A Malfoy se lo han llevado a una de las habitaciones de la posada, donde va a pasar la noche encerrado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—En cualquier momento le llevarán la cena, como indica el protocolo —añade Tom, hablando con el mismo tono que si estuviera comentando el tiempo. Harry se lo queda mirando, horrorizado—. Draco Malfoy aún no es un hombre libre, Harry. Está en libertad condicional.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Tom arquea las cejas.

—¿Por lo que hizo durante la guerra? ¡Pero si ha pasado casi una década!

—La cual se ha pasado confinado en la Mansión Malfoy, según tengo entendido.

—Esto me está dando un dolor de cabeza. —Harry se pasa los dedos por el pelo—. ¿Puedes explicármelo todo desde el principio?

—La mayor parte de esta información no es de conocimiento público. Tampoco es un secreto, pero los medios de comunicación no pueden hablar sobre ello. Pero da la casualidad de que soy un maestro en el arte de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Harry asiente con impaciencia. Tom apoya en la barra el vaso que ha estado secando.

—Durante los primeros meses tras el fin de la guerra, el Ministerio tuvo dos problemas muy apremiantes de los que encargarse al mismo tiempo: el primero, capturar y llevar a juicio a todos los Mortífagos; el segundo, el hecho de que Azkaban había prácticamente colapsado desde la huida de los Dementores. No creo que tenga que explicarte los pormenores de la burocracia, pero lo que la mayor parte de la gente no sabe es que muchos de los mortífagos cumplieron su sentencia en sus casas, al menos mientras esperaban a que se celebrasen los juicios. Al final, a muchos sí los mandaron a Azkaban. Pero no a Draco Malfoy.

Tom le sirve una cerveza a una mujer que se ha sentado varias banquetas a la derecha de Harry, y Harry trata de no lanzarle a la mujer una mirada asesina. No le gusta que le interrumpan cuando quiere respuestas.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta a Tom cuando regresa—. ¿Por qué no a Draco?

—Porque, aunque el Wizengamot lo declaró culpable, Shacklebolt los convenció de que encerrarlo en una celda rodeado de mortífagos —en especial sus propios padres— solo serviría para terminar de convertirlo en uno de ellos.

—¿Así que decidieron encerrarlo en su propia casa? ¿Completamente solo? Durante _ocho años_? —La idea le parece enfermiza.

—No completamente solo. Con una elfina doméstica que podía entrar y salir de la casa, bajo las restricciones del Ministerio, para mantenerlo alimentado y a salvo.

—¡Como si eso fuera mucho mejor!

—Las cosas son como son, señor Potter —dice Tom—. Y ahora que ha terminado su sentencia, el señor Malfoy está cumpliendo una libertad condicional de seis meses durante la que tiene que reintegrarse en la sociedad. Por eso está hospedado aquí, bajo la vigilancia de Byrne. Tiene que salir todas las mañanas antes de las nueve y estar de vuelta a las siete de la tarde, y puede estar en el Callejón Diagon y en el Londres Muggle, pero en ningún otro sitio. El objetivo es que forme lazos sociales. 

Harry sacude la cabeza, asqueado. 

—¿Y su varita? —pregunta. Tiene un mal presentimiento al respecto—. Le vi usar una para cruzar el muro, pero no era la suya, y no ha usado magia en ningún otro momento. 

—Recuperará su varita durante su juicio en marzo, si no me equivoco. A no ser, claro está, que incumpla la ley o las condiciones de su sentencia. Esa varita que le viste usar… no es más que un juguete del Ministerio. Solo sirve para abrir el muro que separa este sitio del Callejón Diagon y para mandar un aviso a los Aurores si Malfoy intenta realizar cualquier otro encantamiento. 

Harry entierra su cara entre sus manos. Suspira. 

Lo único que quiere es irrumpir en esa habitación y sacar a Draco de ahí. 

Lo que hace, en cambio, es ponerse de pie y dejar un par de Sickles en la barra. Le da las gracias a Tom, y se abrocha la cazadora antes de adentrarse de nuevo bajo la lluvia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aprecio mucho los kudos y comentarios! 💞
> 
> El personaje cuya muerte se menciona más adelante en este fic es Augusta Longbottom, la abuela de Neville.


End file.
